A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 55 - Catelyn VII
Catelyn VII ist das fünfundfünfzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Auf Schnellwasser werden die Siege Ser Edmure Tullys in der Schlacht an den Furten und Robb Starks bei der Einnahme von Hochklipp gefeiert. Catelyn Tully jedoch ist in tiefer Trauer, weil eine Nachricht von Ser Rodrik Cassel aus dem Norden den Tod von Bran und Rickon Stark verkündet hat. Sie entscheidet sich, mit Jaime Lennister zu reden. Gegen Mitternacht sucht sie mit Brienne sein Verlies auf und handelt einen Deal aus: er beantwortet ihr einige Fragen über das Attentat auf Bran und das Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester Cersei Lennister und erhält dafür aktuelle Informationen über den Krieg der Fünf Könige. Synopsis Catelyn erzählt Brienne von Brans und Rickons Tod Catelyn Tully und Brienne von Tarth speisen alleine in der Großen Halle von Schnellwasser. Draußen im Hof findet eine Feier statt, für die Ser Desmond Grell 20 Fässer Bier aus den Kellern spendiert hat, und das Volk erwartet die Rückkehr von Ser Edmure Tully von der Schlacht an den Furten und feiert den Sieg von Robb Stark in der Eroberung von Hochklipp. Catelyn ist in tiefer Trauer wegen dem Tod ihrer beider Söhne Brandon Stark und Rickon Stark. Nur sie und Maester Vyman wissen bisher davon, und Catelyn wundert sich über sich selbst, dass sie es plötzlich Brienne erzählt. Ein Rabe von Ser Rodrik Cassel aus Burg Cerwyn ist am Morgen bei Maester Vyman eingetroffen. Der Kastellan marschiert nach Winterfell, um die Burg zurückzuerobern. Theon Graufreud hat ihre beiden jüngsten Söhne in einer Mühle am Ahornwasser auf der Flucht geschnappt und ihre Köpfe auf den Mauern von Winterfell aufspießen lassen. Fast all ihre Kinder sind tot oder verloren. Catelyn erzählt der ergriffenen Brienne von ihren Kindern, und dass sie gelaubt hatte, dass Bran und Rickon mit den Schattenwölfen sicher seien. Sie erzählt Brienne, dass die Jaime Lennister eine Flasche Wein hat zukommen lassen, um seine Zunge zu lockern. Sie hat vor, ihn um Mitternacht zu befragen, und Brienne soll sie begleiten, denn sie spielt mit dem Gedanken, Jaime umzubringen, seit sie nur noch so wenig hat, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Dann verabschiedet sie sich und besucht ihren Vater Lord Hoster Tully, der sich jedoch in einem tiefen Schlaf befindet. Maester Vyman erklärt, dass er gerade erst einen Traumwein getrunken hat. Catelyn setzt sich trotzdem zu ihm und hält seine Hand. Sie erinnert sich an eine Geschichte aus ihrer Kindheit, als sie sich auf dem Rückweg von Seegart mit Lysa Tully verirrte und allein Petyr Baelish sie fand. Nun hat sie das Gefühl, dass niemand sie mehr finden kann. Sie bleibt lang bei ihrem Vater, schließlich geht die letzte Kerze aus und Catelyn hört nur noch Rymund draußen singen. Catelyn besucht Jaime im Verlies von Schnellwasser Um Mitternacht erscheint Brienne an der Tür. Sie gehen ins Verlies, wo ein betrunkener Kerkermeister sie aufhalten will, aber Catelyn schüchtern ihn dermaßen ein, dass er sie passieren lässt. Sie lässt Brienne vor der Zelle und tritt alleine ein. Jaime hat den Wein, den sie ihm hat schicken lassen, nicht angerührt. Er durfte sich nicht rasieren, seit er gefangen wurde, sodass er jetzt einen dicken gelben Bart trägt und langes, dreckiges Haar. Zunächst macht er sich nur über Catelyn lustig und verhöhnt sie, aber als sie droht, zu gehen, lässt er sich auf einen Deal ein: er wird ihre Fragen beantworten, wenn sie ihm seine beantwortet. Als erstes gibt Jaime unverhohlen zu, der Vater von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen zu sein, und als Gegenleistung fragt er nach seiner Familie. Catelyn berichtet ihr von Ser Steffert Lennisters Tod siehe: IV-Sansa I.. Als Jaime nach Tyrion, Cersein und seinem Vater fragt, sagt sie ihm, dass sie alle drei noch leben. Als nächstes gibt Jaime unverblümt zu, dass er Bran aus dem Fenster geschubst habe siehe: I-Bran II.. Catelyn ist außer sich vor Zorn und würde Jaime am liebsten sofort umbringen, dann aber denkt sie an Sansa und Arya. Als sie nach dem Attentäter fragt, leugnet Jaime, etwas damit zu tun zu haben, obwohl er zugibt, dass sie über genau das nachgedacht hätten.siehe: I-Catelyn III. Er schwört, dass wenn er Bran hätte tot sehen wollen, er es selbst getan hätte, denn er habe noch nie jemanden für so etwas angeheuert. Jaime beteuert auch, dass weder Cersei noch Tyrion etwas mit dem versuchten Meuchelmord zu tun haben. Catelyn spricht daraufhin den Dolch aus Valyrischem Stahl und Drachenknochen an, der angeblich Tyrion gehört, weil er ihn von Petyr Baelish gewonnen habe, als er auf Loras Tyrell und nicht auf Jaime gesetzt habe, wobei sie sich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob es nicht auch anders herum war. Jaime behauptet, dass Tyrion ihm auf Turnieren immer den Rücken gestärkt habe, und dass er sich daran erinnern kann, dass Robert Baratheon ihm am Abend diesen Dolch gezeigt hatte. Catelyn erinnert sich daran, dass Tyrion in den Mondbergen fast genau das gleich gesagt hatte. Catelyn ist verwirrt. Sie weiß, dass sich die beiden Brüder seit ihrem Abschied in Winterfell nicht mehr gesehen haben, sich also auch nicht abgesprochen haben können, und auf der anderen Seite steht Petyr Baelish, der die Geschichte geschworen hat, der für sie wie ein Bruder ist. Jaime beteuert, dass es ihm nichts bringen würde, in dieser Sache zu lügen, wo er doch schon zugegeben hat, dass er Bran aus dem Fenster geworfen habe. Spoiler zeigen Robert hat den Dolch tatsächlich genommen, und Joffrey hatte ihn in Winterfell aus einer Truhe des Königs gestohlen‚ um ihn dem Attentäter zu übergeben, siehe: VI-Tyrion III. Jaime fragt nach Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon. Catelyn berichtet ihm widerwillig, dass Stannis auf Königsmund marschiere, während Renly in Sturmkap von einer schwarzen Kunst von Stannis ermordet worden sei. Jaime fragt nach Haus Tyrell, und Catelyn berichtet, dass sie zunächst für Renly waren, doch nicht wisse, für wen jetzt. Jaime meint, Robb müsse sich einsam fühlen, aber Catelyn berichtet, dass er gerade sechzehn geworden sei und bislang all seine Schlachten gewonnen habe. Jüngst sei Hochklipp von Haus Westerling gefallen. Jaime entgegnet, Robb habe ihn wie ein Feigling überrascht, und seinem Vater habe er sich auch noch nicht gestellt. Dann verteidigt er Tyrions Versuch, Jaime zu befreien, indem er erklärt, dass Tyrion immerhin schlau genug sei zu erkennen, dass man ihn nicht gegen zwei Mädchen oder ein Lösegeld freikaufen könne. Catelyn stimmt dem zu und erklärt, dass vor allem Lord Rickard Karstark Jaime tot sehen möchte wegen des Todes seiner beiden Söhne in der Schlacht im Wisperwald durch Jaimes Hand. Dann beschuldigt sie ihn, kein wahrer Ritter zu sein, weil er so oft Eide brechen würde und nennt ihn Königsmörder. Jaime erzählt vom Tod von Lord Rickard und Brandon Stark Jaime verhöhnt den Namen von Aerys II. Targaryen, indem er seinen Becher auf ihn erhebt, dann bemerkt Catelyn, dass Jaime mittlerweile den ganzen Krug getrunken hat und betrunken ist. Er fragt sie, ob Eddard ihr je erzählt hat, wie sein Bruder Brandon und sein Vater Rickard Stark gestorben seien. Catelyn erinnert sich an die Namen der Recken, die mit Brandon nach Königsmund gegangen waren, als sie von der vermeintlichen Entführung von Lyanna Stark durch Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen erfahren hatten: sein Knappe Etan Glauer, Jeffor Mallister, Kyl Rois und Elbert Arryn. Brandon forderte Rhaegar auf, Rechenschaft abzulegen, aber der Prinz war gar nicht bei Hof. Stattdessen ließ König Aerys sie alle festnehmen und verlangte von ihren Vätern, an den Hof zu kommen, um ihre Söhne vor Gericht zu verteidigen. Dann aber ließ Aerys alle zum Tode verurteilen in einer Reihe von Scheinprozessen, aber Brandon und sein Vater Lord Rickard Stark kamen besonders grausam ums Leben: Lord Rickard forderte ein Gottesurteil, und König Aerys gewährte ihm den Gefallen scheinbar, dann aber ließ er ihn im Thronsaal an die Sparren hängen und seine Pyromantiker zwei kleine Feuer unter ihm entfachen. Aerys erklärte, dass das Feuer für ihn und sein Haus kämpfen würde. Lord Rickad bräuchte also nichts weiter zu tun, als nicht zu sterben, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Während das Feuer brannte und Lord Rickard bei lebendigem Leib in seiner metallenen Rüstung buchstäblich kochte, wurde sein Sohn Brandon hereingeführt. Man hatte ihn an eine Apparatur aus Tyrosh gefesselt, die Hände auf dem Rücken und am Hals ein nasser Lederriemen. Seine Beine waren frei, und knapp außer Reichweite legte man ihm sein Langschwert auf den Boden. Am Ende hatte Brandon sich selbst stranguliert, und sein Vater Lord Rickard verbrannte in seiner geschmolzenen Rüstung. Jaime stand die ganze Zeit an der Treppe des Eisernen Throns und hatte versucht, nur an Cersei zu denken. Sein damaliger Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm, der Weiße Bulle, hatte ihn daran erinnert, was sein Pflichten waren, und dass es ihm nicht zustünde, ein Urteil über den König zu fällen. Dann erzählt Jaime, wie er nach Roberts Sieg neben Pycelle und Varys auf der Treppe des Thronsaals kniete und um Verzeihung bitten musste. Dann verhöhnt er Catelyn und ihren Mann, indem er behauptet, er sei Cersei treuer gewesen als Eddard es Catelyn gegenüber war. Er fragt nach dem Bastard, den Eddard gezeugt hat. Catelyn ruft Brienne herein und fragt nach ihrem Schwert. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 27